


To Whoever Takes My Place

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Advice, Bittersweet Ending, Ex-BF, Ex-GF, F/F, F/M, Letter Reading, Reminiscing, Short, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: I thought I do a short script about an ex-boyfriend or ex-girlfriend giving some sweet advice to their ex-partner's new boyfriend or girlfriend.
Relationships: A4F - Relationship





	To Whoever Takes My Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

To whoever takes my place,

She always said if something ever happened to me she would never fall in love again. But I always told her that I hoped she was wrong. I told her that she deserved more happiness in her life even if I couldn't be the one to give it to her. So, if you're reading this, something changed. Maybe there was a car accident. Maybe I was just an idiot. Life happened and she moved on just like I knew she would. She's always had that kind of strength. I bet that's part of why you love her.

I know you probably think that I'm some crazy ex who is still not over her. In truth, you're probably right, but I'm not writing with any ill intent. She ought to love whoever she wants. I just want her to be happy. So, take the following advice however you will, but know that I only give it because she deserves love. 

Plan at least three hours for a movie. She always spends at least 45 minutes picking out a film. She'll probably reject your first three suggestions, so if there is anything you really want to watch, make it your fourth pick. She likes all genres but hates most sequels. You'll earn bonus points if you remember to turn on the captioning before she asks. If you're watching on a weeknight, there is a good chance that she'll fall asleep before the movie is over. Don't wake her up, but remember to tease her about it later. 

She doesn't like expensive gifts, so don't bother with diamonds. You're better off giving her something homemade. She will love it even if it looks awful. Be warned, she will try to frame anything you paint. So, if you're not an artist, I would recommend trying to make her something else. If you're not into crafts, she also likes plants, but only get her ones that a nearly impossible to kill. She always feels guilty when one of her plants dies. 

She's insecure about her stomach and her nose. Whenever she asks about them, tell her that they're beautiful. She won't believe you, but it will make her feel better. If she is still feeling insecure, let her know how gorgeous you think she is, but remind her not to compare herself to others too much. Tell her that she looks good in everything, but insist that you'll love her no matter what she looks like. If all else fails, cuddle her until the insecurity fades away. 

She is always in a rush in the mornings, so she really loves it when you make her breakfast. Pancakes are her favorite. Try to undercook them a bit because she likes them with a little batter in the middle. She takes her coffee with half and half. Don't try to replace it with coffee creamer. She can taste the difference. Before she leaves, make sure to kiss her goodbye. It helps her start the day off right. 

Her job is stressful, but she loves it even if she doesn't always show it. Let her rant about it for as long as she wants. If you don't understand the details, just nod along. She'll fill you in if she needs to. If she needs to relax, offer her a massage. Never recommend that she quit, but encourage her to stand up to her boss. Above all else, remind her to take breaks otherwise she'll forget. 

I can't promise you'll have a perfect relationship. After all, life is stressful. But I can promise that she is worth every minute you spend with her. You're lucky to have her by your side and I doubt you'll ever want to let her go. Please love her with all your heart. She needs it. Remember to give her comfort and strength. Try to support her as best you can. And if late one night she ever starts to miss me, please don't let her.


End file.
